


Two Lesbians in a Trenchcoat

by ValkerieRupert



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: AU where Ruby and Sapphire are in grade 1 and Jasper is in grade 3. Jasper calls Ruby and Sapphire short, so they decide to become taller.





	Two Lesbians in a Trenchcoat

"Hey, pipsqueaks! Kindergarten's over there!"  
Two children looked up from the jigsaw puzzle they were solving. One was a dark-skinned girl with a vaguely square-shaped afro tied back with a maroon ribbon, wearing a red tank top and brown shorts. The other was pale, with long blonde hair that covered her face, wearing a blue dress.  
The dark-skinned girl, Ruby, stood up angrily. "Go pick on someone your own size, Jas!"  
"Why should I?" asked a taller girl, with messy blonde hair and an orange shirt with brown pants.   
"Because you're a big, fat, meanie-pants!"  
"Ugh, whatever."  
She rolled her eyes and stomped off. Ruby growled, preparing to run after her, but felt a hand on her should before she could.  
She turned. Sapphire was grinning. "I have a better idea."

"Sapphire, get off of Ruby. You might fall and get hurt."  
"I'm not Sapphire. I'm Garnet."  
"I can't see!" said Ruby, her voice muffled by Sapphire's dress flowing over her mouth.  
"Sapphire, get down!" the teacher repeated. "You could fall!"  
"Nuh-uh!" said Sapphire smugly, adjusting the huge trench coat around her shoulders. "This is who we are!" She quickly realized her mistake and added, "I mean, this is who I am!"  
"Yeah!" agreed Ruby. "And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again!"  
"If you two don't get down right now then I'm calling your parents."  
"No way!" said Ruby. "I'm a feeling! I'll never end!"

"What do you mean, I have to come and pick up my daughter because she won't get off of Ruby's shoulders?!"


End file.
